


With Me Tonight

by truancy



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: Natsu finds comfort in Lucy after nightmares of her future self's death keeps him up at night.





	With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a scrap one shot that i was planning on doing..would you guys be interested in seeing the completed work :D comment down below and let me know!

it began the same way just as it ended the same way. Natsu waking up into a cold sweat, dashing out his front door to strawberry street. climbing into Lucy's window at the dead of the night, and finding comfort in her still warm arms.  
the wound was still fresh, he wasn't over watching his companion die right before him. it was like a broken record replaying over and over again in his head.  
"Natsu, please tell me what is wrong. i can't help you if i don't know what's the matter," she whispered in his hear.

he spoke no words instead he held her close, closer than every other night he held her. yearning to feel her heart beat after the nightmare that woke him. she caressed his head pulling him closer to her chest. normally she would've kicked him out, like the first few time she did, but when he kept coming back times and times again at the dead of he night she grew concerned for her friend.

"Natsu, please. i want to help." she pleaded for his silence to stop and slowly but surely he pulled away and began to speak on his troubles.

"it's a nightmare that i can't seem to wake up from. even when i'm awake i still haven't woke from my nightmare.." he said, his hands in hers.  
"every night i watch you die over and over, and it's like i know it's going to happen and no matter what i do i can't prevent it. i can only stand there and watch you take your last breaths." he sniffled, wiping away the tear that fell from his cheeks.  
"but the worst part is, even when your taking your last breaths you smile at me. i know you're telling me not to blame myself, but that's all i can do."  
Lucy swallowed the knot in her throat, she had no idea her closest friend was being haunted by her future slef's death. the thought alone made her want to cry along with Natsu.  
she never expected the fire in natsu's eyes to turn to fear, and his smile to turn into a frown.

"Natsu." her voice cracked trying to hold back the urge of crying. "i'm right here..I'm not leaving yet. We still have a lot of adventures to go on." at this point she didn't know if she was comforting natsu or herself. she lifted his chin up and looked into his broken eyes. "you don't have to cry anymore. okay Natsu? i'm right here." she wiped her tears away and pulled him into a heart warming hug.

" i never want to loose you Lucy, i don't know what i would do without you. you're my bestfriend."

she pulled away once again, looking him in the eyes for a second time. "you can sleep with me tonight Natsu, if that'll make you feel any better.


End file.
